


Gamgee's Lament.

by Gurdersnur



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurdersnur/pseuds/Gurdersnur





	Gamgee's Lament.

Sam was sitting outside smoking some opium, "enjoying" the lovely weather. A lightning bolt struck the Earth a short distance from him, destroying a wheelbarrow. Sam looked on in fondness as shrapnel and water went everywhere, scorching the ground in molten pig iron from what was once a shoddily crafted wheelbarrow. It wouldn't be missed.

As he admired a stray gust of wind blow a cat away he could hear someone walking behind him. Normally you wouldn't be able to hear someone walking behind you when your laying on a hill in a thunderstorm, but Sam was no ordinary gardner.

"Oh hello there!" Sam said, always believing that you should greet someone with a smile on your face, no matter the circumstances. Sam turned to the side and watched bemusedly as a elf's head popped out of the ground slowly, like an erection at a funeral.

"Hello to you to, Sam Gamgee. Awful weather we're having, isn't it?" The elf said as she slowly rose from the ground, leaving a small dent in the soil from where she was hiding. Sam may be a god of the soil, but even he didn't know how such a feat was possible.

"You forgot an o when you said to." Sam said, turning his head back to the sky to watch the rain. A raindrop fell directly on his eye, and even though he wanted to wince at having a raindrop directly hit his eye, he knew better than to show emotions to strangers. Not after the Gandalf incident.

"Cheeky fucking cunt, aren't ya?" the elf said, standing in her small hole as it quickly filled up with water. Elves love water almost as much as hobbits love opium. Almost.

"I'm as cheeky as a pair of assless chaps." Sam said, watching as the elf slowly sank into the ground. He could've pondered on why she was slowly sinking, but to do that required brain power that wasn't being devoted to admiring the rain or opium. "Before we get too wet and wild, what's your name?"

"Galadriel. Lady Galadriel." The now dubbed Galadriel said, nodding her head slightly in his direction. He admired how stoic the elf was, with the way it was completely ignoring how half of it's body was now buried in the mud.

"Well Lady Galadriel, what brings you around here during such wonderful weather? I can't remember the last time we had an elf here, or the last time I saw a witch in the rain without her melting."

Galadriel looked like she was responding to his question, but he wouldn't know for sure due to the fact that her entire lower face was submerged in the mud now. Sam watched emotionlessly as she sunk lower and lower into the Earth. Within five minutes she was completely submerged, her death all but assured to Sam.

Sam continued to stare at the spot until the rain stopped falling and the sun peaked over the horizon, bathing the Shire in a haze of gold. If one were to look closely at Sam, they would see that there are still streaks of water running down his face, long after the rain has stopped.


End file.
